Tutor (Title is a Work in Progress)
by KianajLau
Summary: I'm still working on the summary and entire idea of the story, sorry, but I just had to post this idea up here! Not Exactly Bad Boy Percy and Not Exactly Good Girl Annabeth. Slightly OOC, though I'll try my hardest to make them the Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl we all know and love. Percbaeth Mortal AU. Highschool Tutor. Unknown Fan!


**Thank you so much Guest (gods, I wish I had some other name to call you! If you get an account, tell me (if I'm still active) and I'll replace your name!) For reviewing! I agree now. I changed the emotions and made Annabeth slightly... hysterical. But, I think it makes sense since she's loved Luke since she was seven... The rest of the story will be a flashback and this will probably be part of another chapter in the future. So, yeah... So when she says all her love is gone, we'll get to that later. But Annabeth being hysterical, I think, is reasonable. I mean, you kissed the guy who hates the person you love and the person you love hates them. They stole your first kiss and badmouthed the only person you've ever loved. She has to watch the pieces come together and see that it's true. Being told all your best friend's flaws and finding out they're true isn't easy, especially when they're being told to you by his rival of sorts. So, yeah, I know Annabeth is calm cool and collected, so yeah, this is OOC. I hope you still enjoy it, thougH!**

* * *

He slammed his lips upon mine, effectively shutting me up. My back rammed into the desk behind me and a sharp pain ran up my back. I heard books falling to the floor, pencils rolling on the wooden surface and my mug, crashing to the floor and breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. I didn't care, though. The only thing that even remotely concerned me was the fact that Percy had separated from me and was leaning his forehead against mine. I growled, "Why'd you stop?" It was a stup¡d question to ask, a stup¡d question that made me sound like another one of those stup¡d girls who were always stup¡dly pining after the stup¡d Percy Jackson. He smirked, "You didn't kiss back." I rolled my eyes, such a childish answer, but wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him close to me and our lips met again.

There were no sparks, there were no butterflies, and there was certainly no love that was exchanged between our kisses. But there was frustration, anger, and sadness. My hands grabbed at his hair pushing him closer to me and his hands were in my hair as well. He pulled roughly on my hair, yanking my head back. I growled again, but he placed his lips on my jaw and feathered kisses down to my collar bone. I was so lost in the feeling of him, in the feeling of _Percy_.

I moaned and leaned my back against the wall, not caring if the many textbooks on the desk that I was now propped up on were jabbing into my back. He pulled away but I brought him back to me, returning the favor of leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. His fingers got tangled in my hair and I smirked against his skin. I didn't know how much time had passed before we finally moved away from the other, but when we did, both of our lips were swollen and red, I saw a few hickeys forming on his neck, our hairs were messed up, and our clothes were a rumpled mess- though, admittedly, he somehow lost his shirt in the middle of all… _this_.

What 'this' was exactly, I had no idea, but I did know that the kiss was hot. It was amazing. It was my first kiss. Oh, my gods. It was my first kiss and I shared it with- "Perseus Jackson!" I stalked forward, taking two long strides, and looked up at him. He looked beyond hot and I allowed myself some satisfaction when his hands began moving forward to encircle themselves around my waist. He wanted more. Of course, he did, he was a boy. He was Percy.

I slapped him. He looked shocked. He opened his mouth but I cut him off, "You stole my first kiss!" He just stared some more. "That… that was your _first_ kiss?" Such a stup¡d, stup¡d boy. "Yes," I rolled my eyes. Oh, my gods… "Yes. Yes, it was. And you _stole_ it!" I knew I was being unreasonable, but this was _Percy Jackson_ we were talking about here.

He raised his hands in mock defense, "Hey, you liked it. Don't even try to deny it." I rolled my eyes again, huffing and stamping my foot on the ground. "I didn't _try_ to deny it, and I'm not going to. But it wasn't supposed to happen this way!" I ran my hands through my already messed up hair and pulled on it. I closed my eyes. "You were supposed to meet my parents first. Then, you would take me out on our first date, preferably to the upcoming carnival, and then we'd share a kiss, my _first_ kiss while watching the fireworks as we sat on this ferris wheel. You'd walk me home and to the docks, where we would dance under the moonlight. He would then take me back home, open the door for me, and kiss me before he left. We would become boyfriend and girlfriend after a few dates and then he would ask me to homecoming. We'd go to the same college, since we both applied to the same one, and after we graduated, Luke would propose and-" Percy's eyes narrowed as he said in a spiteful tone, " _Luke_?"

I felt my face heat up but I refused to be embarrassed in front of him. "Yes, _Luke_. What's it to you?" He glared at me, walking toward me and putting his hands on my shoulders, stopping me from pacing around the room- which I hadn't noticed I'd been doing. "You know why it matters," he spat. "I really don't." And then it hit me.

Percy and Luke have hated each other since _forever_. Okay, that's a lie. Once upon a time, they'd been friends. When Percy was new here, Luke was his tour guide. They were really close, but _apparently_ Luke betrayed Percy somehow and they separated. Everyone began hating on Percy for treating Luke badly by claiming Luke had been stealing money from the school, as Luke was on the student council at the time, and Percy became somewhat of an outcast. He had friends who stuck by him though, Grover Underwood was one of them, they were best friends, Jason Grace, younger brother of my best friend, and a bunch of other guys. Percy's friends were cool, but he wasn't. Well, he _was_ for while, but…

First year of high school, freshman year. That's when it all changed. Percy came back, sporting more bruises than usual and had scars along his back that everyone could see when he was swimming. He never bothered to cut his hair anymore and wore a permanent scowl. He was always strange, running into poles and tripping over rocks, getting bruises all over his body, but that summer before ninth grade must have done something to him. He openly admitted he got into fights, but never said with who, and that immediately jumped him up to the peak of Goode's social ladder.

Girls began chasing after him, but he never really dated. He didn't sleep around like a lot of the other guys, but he did use girls. I was glad that part of the Percy, the loyal part who would save _that_ for this wedding night that I met in math before was still there, though. "Stay away from Luke," his voice brought me out of my thoughts. "He's trouble."

I took a step back, smoothing down my shirt, trying to portray that I was calm. I wasn't. "Percy, Luke's been one of my closest friends since I was seven, okay? He was my babysitter too. And when I skipped two grades, Thalia, Luke, and I were best friends. And you're telling me to stay away from him? He's my gods dam _neighbor!_ And what makes _you_ even _think_ you have the _authority_ to tell _me_ what to do?" My voice had steadily risen throughout my rant and I was shouting at the end, feeling slightly hysterical.

Who was he to do this to me? To do _that_ and then say _this_ and be all… _him_! Gods! I felt like crying. I never cried. I won't cry. But, then again, I never thought I'd kiss a _jerk_ like Percy _Jackson_ and look where we are? Fighting like an old married couple. _Couple_. I laughed hysterically, feeling slightly panicked for some reason. There was no way Luke would do something like that. Something like the things Percy _always_ insists Luke has done. It was a _phase_. It's over. That him is gone, the things he did? Erased from memory and any records. I laughed again, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "You. Are insane." I pointed a finger at him but couldn't stop laughing as I said that. He was insane. "You're insane," I repeated, shaking my head slightly as I laughed hysterically and tears ran down my face.

His glare faltered but it came back, full force, "I'm warning you." He growled like an animal. "He's bad, Annabeth." I shook my head harder, now only silently laughing as my chest rose violently up and down, but tears still falling. His tone softened, "I'm just trying to look out for you." He, unconsciously no doubt, tried to cup my cheek with his hand, but I slapped it away. "No, I get it." I laughed again. Annabeth, stop, you can't let _him_ get to you. "He went through a phase, I remember. His mom was going through rehab and stuff, they were in a tight financial situation, and his dad wasn't around to help. So, _maybe_ , he took it out on you. What's the big deal? You started it first with the money stealing thing!" I wasn't smiling now. I was fuming.

His mouth opened and he looked like he was going to scream at me, but he caught himself. He closed it, furrowed his brow, and then his eyes widened with understanding Finally, I got through to that thick skull of his. "I get it now. Luke _did_ steal the money. I was right!" I growled. I guess he didn't get it. "You're an ¡d¡to!" But he ignored me. "He used the money to pay for his mom's treatment!" I wanted to protest but it did make sense.

 _'Annie, it's fine, I got this.' Normally I would've scowled at the nickname, but this wasn't about me right now. This was about Luke. So I frowned, 'Are you sure?' He smiled that smile of his that never failed to send the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy. 'I got some guys who are willing to give me money-' I frowned again, 'Give? Not lend or borrow..?' He patted my head, 'Thalia's helping me put with this too, and we know the people. They trust us and like us and expressed their sympathies to me.' This sounded fishy, Luke hated pity or anything of the sort, but I trusted him. 'Okay, Luke.' He smiled that smile again._

"No," I insisted, even though it all made sense, "Luke wouldn't have done that."

"Then I guess you don't know him as well as you thought." He spat the words out like venom and when I heard them it stung like acid. My eyes widened and I laughed again. "I kissed you." Why did I bring that up? I have no idea? Why do I feel like kicking him repeatedly in the nuts? I may have _several_ ideas.

He looked angry, why was _he_ angry? "I should be angry!" I shouted, voicing my thoughts. I _should_ be. Not him. It was never supposed to be him. Not him, just Luke. Only Luke's not as perfect as I'd always thought. No, he is. Luke is still Luke.

"You're right…" I didn't mean to admit it. I did though, and that made me angry. "Y-you're right." This is what you get for trying to help someone. I helped tutor him and now… I laughed again. Mother nature, you sly son of a b¡tch. He looked at me, and his face softened. "Annabeth…" He was right. He took me away from Thals and Luke, stole my first kiss, and crushed all my love for the only one who held my love. All my love was gone. I felt empty.

"Get out," I ground out. He looked angry, "Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or whatever, but it's the truth. Luke is a bit-"

"Get out." I didn't feel like laughing. I felt like screaming.

"I'm not leaving, listen to me."

"I said 'Get. Out'. _Now_." He looked at me before huffing angrily and snatching his shirt from my bed, stuffing it in his bag, and then taking the rest of his things. "I'm just sayin-"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

 **So, when she says get out! the last time, I didn't want to say 'I screamed' because you can assume it. I feel using all caps makes my work slightly less professional (even though I'm already far from it) but, hey, what can you do about it? And after 'I'm not leaving...' I could've written 'He insisted' but it kinda ruins the flow. So, maybe I left out a lot of details, but that's just all the more that you get to fill in with your own imagination!  
**  
 **Thanks again, to Guest for being so awesome and taking the time to review despite not having an account! Gah, I wish I could call you something other than 'Guest'. But, anyway, BYEEEEEEE!**

 **P.S you guys have _no_ idea how awkward tht felt for me to write... the kissing stuff I mean... I tried to make it as vague but detailed as possible... i don't know... GAH!**


End file.
